Perfecto
by Finn-chan
Summary: Faltan 3 dias para el esperado cumpleaños de Sakura.Naruto está decidido a declararse ante ella pero...no todo ocurrira como él lo ha planeado.[Naruto]x[Hinata]


**¡Hola!**

**Uff,hacia un monton que no me ponia a escribir un nuevo fic y ya tenia muchisimas ganas de contar alguna historia.**

**La idea me viene rondando ya por la cabeza desde hace un par de semanas,aunque no sé si sera un one-shot o un fic.De todos modos,si hago un fic sera cortito(tres o cuatro capitulos)**

**Uhhh...es la primera vez que hago un fic de Naruto,pero es que la pareja NaruHina me puede (They´re so cuuute :D).**

**Ugh,otra vez me vino la vena de fangirl...Demonios.**

**El escenario sera una fiesta,mas concretamente,la fiesta de nuestra querida sakura.Ya podeis imaginar un poco por donde pueden ir los tiros ¿no? ;)**

**La verdad,es que a lo mejor me permito algunas licencias poeticas´´ y cambio alguna cosilla de los escenarios o algo,pero intentare que los personajes sean lo mas fieles al manga posible.Pero tengo que decir,que la historia gira en torno a unos 3 o 4 años mas que el manga,por eso,los personajes tienen las hormonas tipicas adolescentes (de la edad del pavo,como me gusta decir).Asi que no os asusteis si algun que otro personaje esta mas salidorro de lo que recordeis del manga.(Recordad.Son las hormonas xD).Aun asi,tampoco pienso exagerar mucho las personalidades de los personajes. Y por supuesto,Hinata seguira siendo muy dulce y timida. Aunque,quien sabe...**

**Muajajaja -insertar malvada risa- Bueno,os dejo con el fic. **

**¡Ah! Antes de eso.Recordad que los personajes no me pertenecen bla bla bla...**

**No me denuncieis :)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Perfecto._

_Tenia todo calculado para que asi fuera aquel dia.Perfecto._

_Habia planchado su ropa,limpiado sus zapatos,rociado de colonia y tenia el ramo rosas rosas -valga la rebundancia- colocado perfectamente en un bonito papel beis._

_Habia estado soñando con aquel dia semanas,incluso se podria decir que años. _

_Por eso,nada podia fallar._

_-¡Naruto!-una voz cantarina lo saludaba en la distancia.Su corazon palpito con fuerza y notó una sensacion de vertigo en el estomago.Estaba preciosa._

_Sakura se acercaba hacia él corriendo.Vestia con una camiseta blanca y una falda corta hasta las rodillas de color rojo. Su escote en forma de V le produjo un aumento de temperarura en todo su cuerpo y un placentero cosquilleo en las zonas bajas de su cuerpo._

_-Toma-dijo con una voz ronca-Son para tí._

_Naruto le entrego el ramo de rosas mientras le dedicaba una mirada conquistadora._

_-Oh, Naruto-contesto la pelirosa,emocionada- Dios mio,son preciosas.Gracias_

_A continuacion se acerco a él y le dio dos besos en cada mejilla. _

_-¿Vamos?-El chico le ofrecio su brazo._

_-Claro,vamos.-Ella sonrio con timidez y deposito su pequeña y nivea mano en sus fuertes y seguros brazos._

_La tarde se volvio ociosa para ellos.Cada pequeño roze hacia que sus pulsaciones aumentaran y poco a poco se iba acumulando ese sentimiento placentero en cada uno del cuerpo de ellos dos._

_El tiempo volo.Habian pasado 5 horas desde que se habian encontrado,pero para ellos les habia parecido que pasaban solo cinco minutos. _

_El sol ya casi se habia ocultado pero aun asi,cubria el cielo de colores anaranjados y rojizos,haciendo que el dia fuera aun mas perfecto. _

_Naruto y Sakura pararon de caminar y se sentaron en el suave cesped de aquel parque mientras observaban la puesta del sol_

_-Es precioso-susurró ella._

_-Lo es-contestó,pero él no se referia precisamente a la puesta._

_De pronto se quedaron callados.Ellos ya sabian lo que iba a suceder,era inevitable.Sentian miedo,pero a la vez tambien lo deseaban._

_-Sakura...yo..bueno..-Naruto sintio como la vergüenza subia hasta su cara- Toma,espero que te guste.Feliz cumpleaños.-dijo mientras sacaba de su chaqueta un pequeño paquete envuelto._

_-Oh Naruto.¡No tenias que haberte molestado!.Gracias._

_-Perdona que te lo de por adelantado,ya se que tu cumpleaños es dentro de tres dias...pero no podia esperar más.Abrelo-._

_El chico la contemplo.A la luz del atardecer le parecia aun mas hermosa.Sus delicadas manos abrian con cuidado el envoltorio.Segundos despues,descubria una pequeña cajita con un colgante de madera y con una rosa tallada habilmente sobre el ebano._

_Oh..-la chica contemplo su regalo impresionada- Es tan...me encanta_

_-Cuando lo vi supe que era para ti- se acerco mas a ella- No puedes imaginar lo mucho que me torture pensando en como quedaria colgado en tu cuello_

_Ella rio nerviosamente,mientras se ponia de espaldas a el y se retiraba el cabello_

_-Pues no sigas torturandote-Lo dijo con un tono demasiado sugerente para que el se resistiera._

_Muy lentamente,el cogio el colgante de sus manos y srodeo su cuello para colocarle el colgante._

_El roce de su piel le producia escalofrios.Su nuca estaba muy sedosa y fria,al contrario que él,que repentinamente se encontraba muy caliente._

_Cuando termino de enganchar el colgante se quedo quieto. Poco a poco,inconscientemente, se acerco aun mas a ella.Sentia su cabello rozando suavemente sus labios._

_-Sakura..._

_Ella se giro hacia el y cuando estuvieron frente a frente ella se levanto para acercarse mas a sus labios.Lo hacia tan despacio que Naruto se sentia ansioso.Muy ansioso._

_Ella se paro a los pocos milimetros de llegar a su boca,y ambos saborearon aquel momento previo al beso,que muchas veces solia ser mejor disfrutado que el beso en sí._

_-Naruto.._

_Los dedos de la chica rozaron levemente sus mejillas haciendo que su excitación creciera._

_¿Por que lo torturaba de esa manera tan increiblemente sensual? Se pregunto.Cada vez que entraba en contacto con su piel parecia como si se celebrara una fiesta en su estomago. Pronto se pregunto como se sentiria cuando sus labios chocaran con los suyos..._

_¡Demonios! ¡Queria besarla ya !_

_-Naruto..-la chica no se inmuto,solo volvio a repetir su nombre._

_-Naruto...-poco a poco se acercaba mas _

_-Naruto...-empezaba a sentir sus alientos mezclandose.._

-¡Naruto!¡Despierta zoquete!

El chico abrio los ojos y tardo en asumir que y quien estaban all. Vio a Shikamaru con un cojin en la mano y su tipica expresion de aburrimiento.

_Perfecto´´_

_Mi sueño perfecto,con mi cita perfecta,con la persona perfecta,estropeados´´_

_Mierda´´_

-¿Que haces aquí,Shikamaru?-pregunto Naruto,cabreado. _¿Que coño haces aquí?´´_

-Veo que te has despertado con el pie izquierdo.Y por tu ereccion parece que te he despertado en el momento climax ¿eh?-respondio el chico,riendose.

Naruto conto hasta diez en un intento de calmarse las ganas de pegarle un puñetado en toda su larga cara.

Pero la risa del chico no favorecia las cosas.

Intento obligarse a pensar que Shikamaru le habia salvado la vida en mas de una ocasión y que estaba en deuda con él.

-¡Tio! No se si lo recuerdas,pero hemos quedado dentro de diez minutos con Chouji

-¿Eh? ¿Por que?-pregunto intentando haciendo memoria

-Joder tio,estas empanado.El regalo para Sakura ¿recuerdas?.-Naruto no daba signos de haberse enterado-Cumpleaños,fiesta,alcohol,comida ¿Te suenan los conceptos?¿Estas ya en tierra?-Shikamaru hizo como si mirara dentro del oido del rubio-¿Hola?¿Hay alguien?

Naruto aparto de un manotazo a Shikamaru y se levanto de la cama.

-¿A mi que me cuentas? Yo ya tengo el regalo. Le habia comprado unos pendientes en forma de estellas de mar.Eso y una rosa._ Para una mujer lo importante son los pequeños detalles´´_-penso él

Se busco su ropa y empezo a desvestirse

-Claro,habia olvidado que estas tan colado por ella que lo habias comprado un mes antes.

-Buscate la vida-respondio malhumorado

-Oh, Naruto,no te pongas asi.Sabes lo dificil que es elegir un regalo para una chica,ya sabes, que si no me gusta eso,que si no va a la moda-Shikamaru iba haciendo gestos circulares con la muñeca mientras ponia una cara de aburrimiento.-Son mas complicadas que una mision de rango A.-Se levanto de la cama y empezo a seguir a Naruto- ¡Aun encima Sakura! No podemos quedar mal con el regalo.

-Todavia no me has dicho por que debo ir yo con vosotros.¿No eras superdotado? Arreglatelas como puedas- Se quito la parte de arriba del pijama

-Si.Pero las chicas son mas dificiles que las matematicas. Ademas,tu sabes mejor que nadie lo que le puede gustar a te pasas el dia pensando en ella y espiandola...¿No querras que toda la aldea sepa que eres un pervertido y un obseso no?

-¡¡Shikamaru!!-si las miradas matadas él ya habria muerto- Mierda.¿Donde he dejado la ropa?- recorrio toda la habitacion en calzoncillos buscando su ropa.

Al verlo medio desnudo Shikamaru no pudo evitar decir algo:

-Venga...tigre...si ya sabes que solo lo hago por que estar contigo me pone cachondo-Shikamaru hizo una pose sexy´´ mientras le lanzaba un besito

Naruto se paro en seco y apreto los puños.Si las miradas mataran,Shikamaru ya habria muerto...dos veces.

Se termino de poner los pantalones negros y se abrocho la chaqueta.Despues fue al aparador de la entrada y rebusco entre sus cajones hasta encontrar su monedero-rana lleno de monedas. Shikamaru le seguia por toda la casa cuan perro faldero.

-Vamos.No quiero hacer esperar a Chouji.-dijo el rubio acercandose a la entrada

-¡Ah! Pues cuando tu y yo quedamos siempre llegas tarde- Shikamaru se llevo las manos a la cara como si estuviera gravemente ofendido.

-Ya.Pero es que con Chouji realmente me lo paso bien.

-Marica. Solo me quieres para el sexo.

Naruto no pudo evitar reirse.Aunque no lo reconociera ,Shikamaru siempre conseguia hacerlo reir.

Despues de llevar diez minutos andando llegaron al lugar donde habian queaddo con Chouji. Lo encontraron sentado en un bordillo y comiendo una bolsa de patatas fritas.

Se acercaron a él y lo saludaron.Despues de eso fueron los tres a buscar el regalo perfecto para la chica. Por el camino se encontraron tambien a varios conocidos buscando lo mismo que ellos.No en vano,Sakura se habia convertido,gracias a su belleza e inteligencia,en una de las chicas mas populares-y deseables- de toda Konoha. Todos los ninjas adolescentes habian sido invitados a la fiesta de su decimoctavo cumpleaños, y esa fiesta juraba ser la fiesta del siglo.

Habia pasado ya una hora desde que comenzaron la busqueda y las tripas de naruto ya empezaban a rugir de hambre y a aclamar ser llenadas.

-Hey chicos,tengo hambre.Vamos al Ichiraku Ramen-Chouji asintio con entusiasmo y Shikamaru solo hizo un gesto de aprovacion con la mano.

Conforme avanzaban, el cielo se empezo a llenar de nubes negras y el viento empezo a azotar con fuerza.Los tres chicos empezaron a correr hacia el puesto de ramen antes de que se pusiera a llover.Justo cuando llegaron Naruto se dio cuenta de algo:

-Mierda-exclamo él-me he dejado la chaqueta en la ultima tienda.

-Ya iras despues a por ella,ahora toca comer-contesto Chouji,muerto de hambre

-¿Bromeas?¿Con la que va a caer? No os preocupeis,la tienda esta cerca ,ire y volvere corriendo

-Joder,para una vez que creia que me libraba de ti...-dijo Shikamaru.Los tres se rieron

-Id pidiendo lo de siempre.Ahora vengo.

-Mas te vale por la cuenta que te trae,que siempre me toca pagar a mi-grito Shikamaru,pero Naruto ya habia empezado a correr.

Tardo cinco minutos en llegar a aquella tienda.Cuando entro la chaqueta seguia en el mismo sitio donde la habia dejado,en una silla al lado de la ventana. Saludo a la dependienta y cogio la chaqueta.

Empezo a correr de nuevo pero la lluvia empezaba a caer con fuerza.Se quito la chaqueta y la coloco a modo de paraguas para no mojarse mucho. Siguio corriendo pero pronto sintio que algo chocara contra el.

Un escalofrio le recorrio la espalda y su respiracion se volvio agitada,por haber estado corriendo.Levanto la cabeza para ver con que o con quien se habia chocado.

Lo primero que vio fue una mata de pelo oscuro despeinado por una capucha gris.Despues continuo mas abajo y vio unas manos blancas sujetas a la capucha,por lo que dedujo que se habia chocado con una chica. Intento averiguar de quien se trataba,pero tenia la cabeza muy agachada.La chica estaba hablando en voz baja,como si se estuviera echando una reprimenda a ella misma por haber chocado con él.Lentamente se alejo de él y le pidio perdon en voz bajita.

Naruto reconocio su voz

-¿Hinata?

La chica de repente dio un bote que le asusto .

-¿N..Naru..to?-la chica pronuncio su nombre como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que él estaba alli.Levantó la cabeza y él se percato de que sus mejillas estaban rojas y gotas de lluvia caían entre sus mejillas. Tenía los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos y su pecho subía y bajaba como si hubiera estado corriendo.

Llevaba puesto un pesado abrigo gris que tapaba casi todo su cuerpo .Aun asi,a pesar de llevalo,parecía como si la chica tiritara.

El la miro a los ojos y ella levanto también su mirada.Pero al ver que Naruto la miraba ella se volvió a asustar y la bajo,avergonzada.

-Y...Yo...lo s..siento.A..adios-La chica paso por delante de el y siguió su camino. Naruto no pudo más que quedarse perplejo ante su reacción.

_Tias.-_pensó él-_No hay quien las entienda.´´_

Siguió caminando pero de pronto sintió como la palpitación de su corazón aumentaba .Tenía una sensación rara en el estomago como si su organismo le estuviera avisando de algo .Se giro y allí lo vio...

**Perfecto**

Un colgante de madera con una rosa tallada en él,perfectamente expuesto en el escaparate de la vieja tienda del ebanista

Un colgante como el de su sueño.

Se acerco a rápidamente al escaparate y comprobó que era el mismo que él se imaginaba. Y así fue,tenía la misma forma ovalada y los trazados de la flor eran idénticos.

Era como una señal .Una señal que el cielo le había enviado para que se lo comprara a ella.

_Oh gracias,gracias ´´_ -dijo a algún ser o ente superior.

Pero su ilusión se empezó a desinflar cuando miro el precio. Saco su monedero-rana y empezó a contar todas las monedas. Tardo diez minutos en contarlas y recontarlas. Le llegaba justo. Sin dudarlo,entro en la tienda y se dirigió hacia el mostrador.Un anciano muy bien vestido le atendió.

-¿Que desea?-dijo con voz autoritaria

-Ehm-aquel tipo le ponía nervioso-pues quisiera un colgante que vi expuesto allá atrás.

-¿El colgante con la rosa?

-Exacto-estaba empezando a sentirse frustrado

-Lo lamento,pero se llevaron el ultimo ejemplar hace veinte minutos.

-¿Y no me puede dar el del escaparate?

-Lo siento,joven.Ese ejemplar es solo de exposicion.

-P..pero..Lo necesito.Por favor.-le suplico al dependiente

-Lo siento,joven.-dijo con autoridad

Naruto empezó a desesperarse. Necesitaba ese colgante. Uno no tenia todos los días un palpito de encontrar un colgante con el que había soñado . Lo necesitaba fuera como fuera.

-Señor-empezó el- Mire...vengo de un pueblo lejano,he caminado cientos de kilómetros para llegar aquí. Soy un huérfano y vine aquí con mi hermana de cinco años a visitar la tumba de mis padres muertos por la sangrienta guerra que se realizo hace 4 años durante las pruebas de chunnin-Naruto se sorprendió de lo convincente que era su tono de voz(aunque lo que estuviera diciendo no tuviera ni pies ni cabeza)-M..Mi hermana perdió ayer un colgante idéntico a ese en el rió,mientras se bañaba, y se puso muy muy triste-empezaba a notar que aquella mentira se le iba de las manos,aunque el dependiente no parecía haberse dado cuenta- Y yo me he recorrido cielo y tierra buscando uno parecido para ella. Mi hermana le tenia un aprecio enorme a ese colgante y por la preocupación de haberlo perdido ahora esta enferma y en cama. Y..yo...Me dijeron que esta era la mejor tienda para encontrar un medallón de madera igual que el de mi hermana.Por favor,si tiene un corazón y sangre en las venas,me entenderá. No puedo volver a casa sin ese colgante.-termino de contar toda la sarta de mentiras e intento que le salieran algunas lagrimillas para que quedara mas dramático.

El anciano se quedo callado.

Se dirigió hacia el escaparate y cogió el colgante. Despues se lo entrego a Naruto. Este,incrédulo, le dio las gracias y lo pago. Antes de salir de la tienda,se volvo para volver a agradecérselo y el anciano le contesto

-Tranquilo hijo,te entiendo. Yo también soy huérfano.-dijo mientras se secaba una lagrima rebelde-Ve con dios.

Naruto,sorprendido por su comentario salio de la tienda. La lluvia habia parado y volvía a lucir el sol.

_Joder...´´_-pensó-_Lo que no me pase a mi...´´_

Y siguió corriendo hacia el Ichiraku ramen

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Jajaja ¿Que os ha parecido?¿Os ha gustado?¿Os ha decepcionado?**

**La verdad es que me ha quedado diferente de lo que creía,pero aun así me gusta como ha quedado.**

**La parte de Shikamaru y la del anciano me han gustado mucho como han quedado,sobre todo la sarta de mentiras que le he hecho decir al pobre Naruto.Muajaja que mala soy xDDD**

**En fin...**

**¿Que parte os ha gustado mas a vosotras?¿Que parte menos?Contádmelo en un review! Espero los comentarios con ansia . **


End file.
